Wanting You
by kagomechick
Summary: Sasuke has been having strange feelings for a friend lately, and he doesn't know how to tell her. Summary sucks I know, but this is set in modern timesS


Disclaimer- I do not own any Naruto characters, I wish I did though!

Sasuke was staring, he knew he probably shouldn't because they were just friends. Friends? He snorted to himself as he shifted at the table. His other friends didn't make him so hard he couldn't stand up. His other friends didn't make him feel so hot that he though he was gonna burn alive. He and Ino were friends but even after all they had been through he didn't want to pick her up and throw her on the nearest surface and bury him in her as she screamed his name in ecstasy.

Watching he bend over the table to take her shot he focused on her ass. She had a great ass he thought to himself, feeling his cock harden even further. He imagined himself walking over, standing behind her and sliding his hands around to cup her full breasts and smiled. Taking his fantasy a bit further he imagined running his lips over her neck biting her slightly as he kneaded her breasts and tweaked her nipples. At that thought he let out an involuntary moan.

He was watching her again Sakura thought to her. She could feel the heat of his gaze on her back. It had been like this for months and she was wound up so tight inside with desire for him she thought she would explode. But she would be damned if she would be the one to make the first move this time. It was so hard not to. Ever time he touched her she wanted to tear off his clothes and jump his bones but she held back. She knew he wanted her she could see it in his eyes, in the way his erection strained against his slacks before he had a chance to hide it from her.

It was his turn to do that chasing and no matter how much she wanted to simply walk over to him and slid her hands down his pants and jerk him till he came, she wouldn't do it. She might want to fuck him till they couldn't see straight anymore but she wanted more then that. She wanted love, she wanted it all. If she could have it all then it was better that she didn't have any of it. Looking behind her she caught him staring at her. His gaze heated and his face shown with such naked desire and unfulfilled longing the she caught her breath. She couldn't have known that her face revealed that exact same feeling to him. Her breath backed up in her throat as he stood up and began to make his way over to her.

Sasuke knew what he was about to do was wrong, so very wrong. But at that moment he didn't care. He wanted her with an intensity that bordered on desperation and he had to tell her. He had to let her know how much he wanted... no needed her. How much he loved her, even if that wasn't want she wanted. He saw on her face how much she desired him but he needed her to know that for him it was more then that. Much more. Their gazed locked and held as he continued to walk slowly to her. So intent on each other neither realized that the bar had emptied out and they were the only ones left. Sakura was closing up as a favor to Kakashi so he wasn't there either.

Sasuke reached Sakura their eyes still holding each other and stopped mere inches from her. The heat between them was scorching, burning away all thought and leaving only raw naked want. They continued to stare and minutes passed neither willing to make the first move. Sasuke's breathing hitched and then sped up as a shaft of heat swept through him and suddenly the waiting was over and he was slanting his mouth over hers in a desperate kiss filled with a wealth of unnamed feelings. The kiss lengthened and deepened as his tongue sought and dueled with hers. His hands slid in her hair and drew her closer as he plundered her mouth.

Sakura was sucked in, her nerves alive with sensations so intense that her head spun and her hands griped Sasuke's waist in an effort to anchor herself as the world rocked around her. Thrusting her hips forward to meet his and sliding her tongue along his lower lip she fell into the kiss with wild abandon. Feeling his rock solid erection pressed hard against her she moaned into his mouth, her core flooding with moisture as he deepened the kiss even further. Finally after a few minutes they pulled back for much needed air and Sasuke buried his face in her neck inhaling deeply, raggedly.

After a minute thought returned to Sakura's brain. This was exactly the thing she didn't want happening. She pushed him back and looked into his flushed face. "No" she said softly but firmly, "I won't do this."

Sasuke looked at her, his brain still fuzzy with need but he heard her words. He heard the finality of them and he broke inside. "Sakura I..." He began then stopped. His mouth worked and he struggled to get the words out the words they burned inside him threatening to eat him alive if he didn't say them. After a minute of trying to get them out he couldn't. They wouldn't come and he saw her shoulders slump and her face cloud over.

It hurt that he still couldn't seem to say it, say that he loved her. But she was done, as much as she loved him she couldn't live with herself if she gave in and accepted only the parts of him he was willing to share. She wanted him beyond reason but she wanted all of him damaged and all. If he couldn't give her that then it was a waste. Turning away she headed to the back of the bar a tear slipping down her face. "Wait!" She heard behind her but she kept walking. "I love you Sakura. Please don't leave me." She heard in a choked voice directly behind her. She turned around slowly and sucked in a deep breath.

He was standing before her his face bared for her to read all the longing and love in his soul. Tears spilled from his eyes and his hands were clenched at his sides. "What?" She questioned him sure that she had heard wrong.

Sasuke looked at her, saw the hope in her eyes, heard the disbelief in her voice and said it again slightly louder, "I love you. I always have and I always will. I can't do this, this being friends only thing. It hurts too much. When you said that to me before, years ago, I didn't understand but now I do. I want to be more then friends, I want to be more then lovers. I want it all and I want it with you. Please Sakura tell me its not too late for us." He said the words quickly fear making him bold and helped loosen his tongue. He couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever.

Sakura had tears running down her face as he said the words she had wanted to hear for so long but thought she would only hear them in her dreams. She cupped his face in her hands and wiped the tears away then pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. The kiss deepened and turned hot almost immediately. Tears, anger, and hurt all forgotten with the force of their mutual desire.

Sasuke kissed her with lips, tongue and teeth as he backed her to the pool table. Nibbling on her lips before covering them fully in a kiss so heated he thought that they would catch fire. Pushing her to the table he pressed himself against her letting her feel the evidence of his overwhelming desire for her. His cock, hard and erect against her stomach, pulsed in time with his thundering heartbeat as he ravished her lips. The passion and desire he had held in check for months spilling over and stealing rational thought from his brain.

Sakura felt the hunger, the need in his kiss and answered it with an equal hunger. She had waited months, years to be with him like this and the strength of their connection only enhanced the carnal pleasure that flowed through her. Running her hands up and down his back restlessly as the pressure of his body against hers bent her back slightly over the pool table she caught the bottom of his shirt and tugged it up over his head forcing them to break the kiss to get the shirt off him. She smiled slightly at the sight of him in the familiar black wife beater shirt he always seemed to have on.

Sakura's smile only inflamed his already burning sensed and Sasuke tore off his beater leaving his chest bare and reached for her shirt. Pulling it over her head quickly he reclaimed her lips as his hands roamed her back and sides finally coming to a rest on her lace covered breasts. Gently squeezing her breasts he moaned at the feel of them in hands. He bent down and laved the nipple through her thin bra with his tongue.

Sakura moaned in pleasure and dug her hands into Sasuke's hair as he worked her breasts. Leaning all the way back to the top of the pool table she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her aching core against his straining arousal causing them both to gasp then moan. Taking her hands from his hair she raked her nails down his back lightly loving the feel of his smooth muscled body. Arching her back when Sasuke reached behind her and undid her bra she helped him tug off the silky garment leaving her exposed to his intense appraisal of her body.

Sasuke took her hands and held them against the felt of the pool table above her head as he continued his assault on her breast until she was moaning and writhing beneath his hungry mouth. Only then did he disengage their bodies and reach for the snaps on her jeans. Once they were unsnapped he dragged them down her body, stopping only to get rid of her shoes and socks, and tossed them to the floor. Stepping back to look at her he was momentarily stationary as he took in her lush body. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, her breasts were slightly red from his stubble and her nipples were peaked and hard, her legs were slightly open revealing her sweet center to his gaze. His cock surged at the sight and was painful with in the confines of his pants.

Seeing Sasuke just standing there Sakura sat up on the table and reached for his pants. Unbuttoning them and pushing them and his boxers off his hips and down his legs she got down off the table and on her knees, removed his shoes and socks and then finally his pants. Kneeling on the floor put her level with his pulsing hard on and she smiled. Leaning forward she lightly licked his tip causing him to grasp her shoulders and moan loudly. He arched his hips forward and Sakura took him fully in her mouth swirling her tongue around his hardened length.

"Sakura," he gasped in a husky voice he didn't even recognize as his own. Hanging onto her shoulders and throwing his head back he enjoyed the sensation of her mouth on him. When she began to play with his balls he knew he had to stop her or he would cum in her hot mouth, ending this before he wanted to. Sliding his hands into her hair he tugged her up and kissed her hard. Lifting her up by the waist he set her on the pool table never breaking the kiss.

Sakura leaned back once again and pulled him with her, forcing him to climb up onto the table with her. Touching and stroking every inch of skin she could reach she drove them both to the brink until he was moaning above her. She slid her hands to his ass and kneaded it knowing that it would drive him over the edge and he would take her. Moaning she opened her legs farther and then gasped as he drove into her willing body.

Sasuke groaned at the feel of her hot slick passage surrounding him. Taking her hands and once again bracing them above her head he intertwined their fingers as he pulled almost all the way out of her body and thrust in again. He leaned down and kissed her deeply as he pumped in and out of her.

Sakura was drowning in pleasure and clutched his hands tightly, arching her back as she met his thrusts with equal force. His kiss and the movements of his hips against hers were making her head swim and her body burn. Soon she felt the beginning of her orgasm as her inner muscles began to spasm around him pulling him deeper into her body. The feel of her orgasm caused his own and Sasuke erupted inside her moaning her name over and over.

Ten minutes later they lay side by side on the pool table still trying to catch their breath, clinging to each other's hand. Their fingers intertwined and tightly clasped. Sasuke felt better then he had in years, he leaned over and kissed her deeply before pulling back and whispering five words in her ear.

"Will you marry me, Sakura?"

This was just a spur of the moment story, but please R&R. This is my first story ever, so flames are welcome!


End file.
